The First Time
by Hulihana
Summary: Just what are Castle and Beckett going to do while she serves out her suspension at the beginning of season 5? Many of us probably have a good idea, but you may not know just how quickly Castle and Beckett start experiencing their firsts after those oh so suggestive words are uttered.


**Another fill for the kink meme, they're first time without a condom. Note, that this story clearly depicts sexual acts, if that isn't your thing please don't read it. **

**On another, happier, note; as you may have noticed, nearly all of my stories are rated M and a lot are from kink meme prompts. I'm constantly scrolling through to see if there is anything that catches my attention and imagination. I'm also willing to take personal requests from any of you. They don't strictly have to be rated M, even though that is the majority of my works. I won't promise to do all prompts that people send me, but I'll see how many I can get through for you all since you've been so wonderful and helpful to me.**

* * *

><p>"What are you going to do in the meantime?"<p>

"Oh I'm pretty sure I'll think of something" Beckett replied with a smirk. A quick glance out the closing elevator doors reveals that no one is watching the couple, and she can't resist reaching backwards, her hand coming into contact with Castle's upper thigh and then quickly trailing downwards to squeeze lightly over the bulge she finds at the crotch of his pants. A bulge which is quickly becoming more pronounced when she doesn't immediately remove her hand.

Castle surprises her when he reaches down and grabs her wrist. She loosens her grip, afraid that she has somehow upset him, but is quickly proven wrong when the writer uses this new leverage to spin her around and push her back up against the elevator door. His lips meeting hers in a clash of teeth.

Beckett can't prevent a moan from escaping when he takes her lower lip between his teeth and gives it a nip, no doubt in payback for groping him in the precinct.

It's Castle's turn to groan when the chime of a bell announces that they have reached the basement garage level of the precinct and he reluctantly pulls away from Beckett, his eyes being drawn almost magnetically to her heaving chest, just the barest amount of cleavage showing between the parted flaps of her navy blue pea coat.

Castle may be content to wait until they can get back to the privacy of one of their homes, but the same can't be said for Beckett.

With fire in her eyes, she fisted her hand in the front of his shirt and pulls him back to her. Her tongue sliding along his bottom lip begging for entrance which he is loath to deny her.

Their tongues duel and both the writer and detective lose themselves in each other's embrace.

It's not until Beckett's slim hands shove at his coat, pushing it over his shoulders and down his arms that Castle has the presence of mind to at least move them towards the cover of her car.

He slowly walked them backwards, not willing to put even the smallest amount of space between their bodies now that they've finally taken this new step in their relationship. Had someone told him only days ago that he would be fending off a rabid Katherine Beckett trying to remove his clothes in the precinct's garage he would have thought he was dreaming or that they were playing a cruel and unusual trick on him, but here he is with his jacket laying on the ground and his shirt halfway unbuttoned. _Wait, when had she even begun on the tiny buttons of his shirt?_

Beckett sensed that Castle was lost in his own head, and while physically he was as active as the other handful of times they've done this, she wanted all of him. A wicked gleam entered her eye and she tore the rest of his shirt open, buttons scattering in all directions and then proceeded to kiss the stunned look off of his face when his ocean blue eyes finally looked directly into her hazel ones.

She could see the cogs in his brain turning, and knew the moment that he had decided to go all in. A fact that was evidenced by his hands making their way to the closure of her pants and quickly doing away with the obstruction.

As she kicked her feet out of the pants legs, she realized that he had back them up against her car.

They finally pulled apart for a moment to remove the necessary pieces of clothing that separated them; namely her underwear and his pants and boxers.

Without warning, Castle reached out and spun her around once again, her front now to the car and back to her writer.

He swept her hair to one side, giving him access to her neck to which he attached his lips with relish.

She ignored the fact that she would in all likelihood have marks afterwards in favor of the man's fingers that were creeping their way down her rib cage and over her abdomen. Moving ever slowly downwards.

Castle wasted no time in checking for her readiness and finding to his delight that she was more than ready for him. There would be time for foreplay later, right now he needed her, and all the evidence pointed towards her needing him as well.

A hand on her back was all the encouragement Beckett needed to bend over the car, offering herself to the man behind her. An offer that he would never refuse as Castle took himself in hand and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Shit!" Castle cursed, releasing her and taking a step back, taking in deep breaths to try and calm himself.

"Rick? What is it?" Beckett asked, turning to face him, concern showing on her face.

"I don't have a condom. I didn't even think-"

Beckett cuts him off before he can even begin, "Fuck condoms Castle, I want you. Now"

"But-"

"Castle!" she barked, her tone brooking no nonsense as she turned again and bent over the hood of the car, spreading her legs and giving him a view of her womanhood that would tempt even the strongest willed man alive.

It took only a split second for Castle to make his decision and he hurried to reposition himself, sliding his head up and down her slit, coating himself in her juices.

One firm push was all it took to sheath himself fully inside of her, a groan escaping his lips at the scorching heat that she exuded.

He paused for a second, trying to allow her time to adjust but Beckett was having none of it. She wriggled her hips enticingly and that was all it took for Castle to get the hint and begin moving within her.

Despite his best intentions to use long, smooth strokes, he still wasn't used to the idea that he was actually sleeping with Kate Beckett and he felt a little like a teenager with his first love.

Beckett didn't seem to mind in the slightest when his thrusts came out more ragged, short and forceful, than he had originally intended; a fact that he would have to explore more in depth at a later time.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to last for long, he bent over her so that he could reach around her front and slip his fingers between her leg, easily finding her clit and rubbing over it in a figure eight pattern.

Beckett's eyes slammed shut when she felt his fingers against her tight bundle of nerves and before she knew it she was flying over the edge in one of the most powerful orgasms of her life.

Eyes screwed tight, Castle managed to keep his own orgasm at bay so that he could fully feel her muscles squeezing and fluttering around him.

She was shocked when she came to and found that he hadn't cum with her and was still thrusting powerfully in short, sharp bursts.

Beckett gasped loudly when she felt his erection jump within her as if alive, and a warm sensation flooded her insides. Just the knowledge that Castle was filling her with his seed was enough to send her flying again; her orgasm, quick and dirty, taking her by surprise.

The couple both collapsed against the hood of the car, Castle's chest sticky against her back; both of their bodies covered in sweat from exertion.

When he finally pulled away and let himself slip from inside her, he couldn't help but stare at the way their mixed fluids ran out of her and down her thighs in a sticky mess.

Beckett ran an experimental hand down her body to feel between her thighs and the moisture that was pooled there.

"I guess this is going to be a wet ride home." She joked as she turned back to Castle and his eyes flickered up to meet hers in surprise.

"Didn't you know that was going to happen?" he asked, indicating to how much of his pearly white seed was slowly flowing out of her body.

He was somewhat concerned when Beckett lowered her eyes from his gaze, almost as if ashamed, "I've, uh, never had sex without a condom before?"

"You've never…" Castle trailed off, curbing his surprise in favor of comforting his girlfriend who's cheeks were now coloring with embarrassment.

"Hey, hey, Kate that's fine. I'm honored that you would trust me enough to allow me to be your first." He said gathering her up in his arms.

She finally raised her eyes back up to his own, hope blossoming in the gold flecked pools of green.

"Castle of course I trust you. You're the only man that I would ever trust so implicitly. I'm on the pill, but still, accidents happen, you know?"

"I know Kate, I know" he comforts in a soothing murmur in her ear.

It's then that a solution strikes him that he's certain she'll love.

"Beckett, turn around and hop up on the car." He instructs, taking a step backwards to give her room.

Unsure what he's up to, she looks at him in suspicion but does as he asks.

Suspicion turns to curiosity when he takes a step forwards so that he's standing between her legs and then he pulls her forward so that she's sitting at the very edge of the car and he proceeds to drop to his knees.

"Castle what-"

"Shh," he quiets her, rubbing soothing circles into the silky soft skin of her upper thigh, "I've made a mess and now I intend to clean up after myself." He reveals, giving her no more time to react before he leans forwards and lowers his mouth to her center.

"Oh, Castle." Beckett cries out when he swirls his tongue around her lower lips and then dips it inside her, pulling out their mixed juices and swallowing down everything she has to give him.

He continues to fuck her with his tongue until she's writhing on the hood of the car, her hands buried in his hair and holding him against her.

Beckett for her part can't believe how erotic it is to have a man eating her out after he's cum inside her and that just adds to the sensations that he's causing within her.

Castle pins her hips to the car with an arm across her stomach as he trails his tongue outwards, being sure to clean any residual fluids from her thighs and making long strokes of his tongue up the length of her slit.

"Cum for me Beckett." He commands before latching onto her clit and sucking it, hard, while simultaneously burying two fingers inside of her and stroking them in a 'come hither' motion against the rough patch of her front wall.

For once, she obeys him as she lets out a scream, her entire body quaking with the force of her orgasm and it feels as if there's fire licking through her veins.

She comes down slowly and sees her writer staring up at her smugly, their combined juices glistening on his chin and she hauls him up to kiss him and do her part to now clean him up, relishing in the taste of their mixed flavors.

"Let's go home Castle. I think I need a shower now." She suggests toying with the open flaps of his ruined shirt.

The man hurriedly complies, tossing on his pants and hopping into the passenger seat of the cruiser, the denim already becoming tight around him once again.

_I can't believe that I even contemplated complaining about having six weeks to do nothing but lay around in bed with Kate Beckett_, he thought to himself as she too got in the car and put it into gear with a wink, her hand quickly making its way across the console to rest high on his upper thigh.

_That is if she doesn't kill me before it's up, but what a way to go_, he decides, lost in dreams of exactly what the next six weeks are going to hold in store.


End file.
